O plano do princípe
by Betw
Summary: Severus Snape já havia perdido o jogo, mas queria pelo menos marcar um gol. Snape/Lily


_"E ele se olhou, irreconhecível no reflexo,  
A beleza que nunca teve sendo exposta  
Perguntou-se se era errado ou se era certo  
Enquanto a mentira o encarava de volta"_

"A detenção é até no máximo meia-noite, Sr. Potter. Seu objetivo será limpar todos os armários de poções," disse Minerva McGonagall, seus sapatos altos ecoando sobre o chão frio das masmorras enquanto andava, "quem irá supervisioná-lo será Severus Snape. Alguma pergunta, Sr. Potter? Ou eu fui perfeitamente clara?"

De onde estava, apoiado nas paredes de pedra, Severus lançou para James Potter um olhar de desgosto. Usava as habituais capas pretas e o cabelo oleoso estava jogado no rosto, deixando a mostra o distintivo de monitor sonserino. Potter o encarava de volta, não parecia feliz; seu belo rosto revelava raiva, ao começar a questionar. "Eu tenho apenas uma questão, sim, fessora." Ele disse. "Eu sou monitor! Eu não deveria estar sendo supervisionado por outro monitor! Quem deveria estar aqui é a monitora-chefe."

McGonagall suspirou. Severus permaneceu onde estava, olhando para a sua varinha, calmo. "Devido," McGonagall começou, "as suas... Relações bastante amigáveis com a Srta. Evans, eu fui obrigada a fazer tais modificações." Ela suspirou novamente. "Eu apenas não quero que isso se desvie dos motivos principais, Sr. Potter."

"Eu entendo, professora! Mas _por que_ Ranho... Digo, Snape? Entre tantos monitores, por que logo _ele_?"

"Por que," McGonagall respondeu, "ele é o motivo de você estar aqui, Sr. Potter."

"_Francamente_, professora. Não é culpa minha se o Ranhoso— digo, Snape— agora que não tem mais minha namorada para se defender e precise apelar para covardia e chamar os professores."

Severus esforçou-se para não pensar em Lily (embora fosse inevitável) e de tudo que ela foi obrigada a fazer por ele. Agora era tarde demais. Agora ele já tinha a Marca Negra estampada no seu antebraço. "Sr. Potter, serei obrigada a marcar outra detenção para o senhor?"

Potter muxoxou. "Não! Mas tinha que ser justamente nesse dia? O dia de meio ano de namoro, depois de duros anos--" Ele parou ao ver a expressão de não convencida da vice-diretora.

"Você deveria ter pensado nas conseqüências. Isso é tudo, Sr. Potter?" Perguntou McGonagall. Potter assentiu, com cara de poucos amigos. "Você pode dar-me sua varinha, por favor?"

Potter pegou sua varinha e passou para McGonagall, que deu para Severus. Potter lançou para ele um "_não ouse_" com os lábios quando Severus começou a observar a varinha com curiosidade. "Boa-noite." Disse enfim McGonagall, e saiu das masmorras, deixando os dois garotos sozinhos.

Assim que ela saiu, Potter chutou o balde de água. Snape soltou um "_tsc, tsc_" provocador. "Potter, Potter. Estou profundamente curioso sobre o quê você deve ter falado para sua sangue-ruim dessa vez sobre o motivo de você estar aqui. Ela não pode saber, não estou certo?"

Potter não respondeu. Arregaçou as mangas de sua camisa, deixando á mostra seus músculos perfeitos, pegou o pequeno pano e mergulhou sobre a água no balde. Tirou a primeira poção de Slughorn e começou a limpar.

Severus estava, como sua expressão dizia, se divertindo. Potter limpava, suor escorrendo pelo seu rosto, não se deixando levar pelo o quê Severus dizia. Severus observava, mostrando felicidade, mas com um pouco de tristeza por dentro— ele não conseguia conter-se da imaginação: ele via Lily passando seus dedos nos cabelos arrepiados de Potter, seu corpos pressionados, eles se beijando, Potter com aquela sua maneira ágil que demonstrava quando ele a roubava beijos nos corredores— como Severus teve a infelicidade de ver certa vez. Ele o invejava. Severus já tinha feito muitas coisas ruins e nunca admitido, mas a inveja que ele sentia por Potter era tão forte que não tinha como provar o contrário nem para si mesmo.

Quando Potter estava quase terminando a primeira estante, distraído, deixou cair uma poção. Severus arregalou os olhos, soltando o nome do grifinório e um palavrão com desgosto, então correu para aonde estava. Potter olhava a poção caída, o líquido escorrendo e seu rosto se contorcendo em arrependimento. Severus abaixou-se, e jogando Potter para trás, pelo cheiro, reconheceu a poção de Veritaseum. "Potter! Você desperdiçou Veritaseum! Slughorn vai nos matar!"

"Me desculpe, eu-- não tive a intenção--"

"Aprenda a fazer algo útil na sua vida, Potter!" Severus censurou-o. Potter estava prestes a contar da vez que havia salvado a vida dele, mas calou-se. Severus começou a andar de um lado para o outro, pensativo. "Não tenho certeza, mas acho que dependendo, embora seja uma poção complicada, consigo reproduzi-la ainda hoje."

"Você consegue fazer um Veritaseum em menos de um dia, Ranhoso?" Potter não conseguiu esconder sua surpresa.

"Se seu ser desprezível ajudar-me, talvez eu consiga," ele começou a revirar os ingredientes de Slughorn, depois pegou um livro velho. Potter observava, curioso. Severus lançou um olhar fulminante para ele, "vá fazer algo enquanto isso, Potter! Limpe!"

"Hmmm— eu preciso de minha varinha."

Severus olhou-o por um instante, Potter abaixado em frente à poção que havia destruído. Pegou a varinha dele e a jogou. Potter pegou e limpou o estrago, consertou o caldeirão e limpou o resto dos armários, enquanto Severus soltava uma exclamação de triunfo ao achar a página certa. Olhou para Potter molhado na sua frente, disposto a ajudá-lo no que precisasse. "Bom," Severus começou, "pegue as porções de Dedo-Duro ali, Potter. Pique-os."

"Mas eles são duros! Ninguém nunca conseguiu--" O olhar que Severus o lançou significava que ele não estava se importando.

Severus fazia as instruções necessárias, Potter as atendia. Demoraram certa de duas horas preparando tudo, Severus atento no seu trabalho, Potter surpreso e curioso com sua facilidade. Quando finalmente todos os ingredientes estavam prontos, os dois tiveram que mexer a colher juntos de tão difícil que estava. Ficaram fazendo o movimento por cerca de quinze minutos até estar exatamente da cor certa. Severus suspirou de alívio, colocou no exato lugar que Potter havia derrubado e lançou um olhar fulminante para ele.

Os dois olharam-se por um momento. Potter parecia sem graça. "Bom," ele começou, "eu tenho um encontro com minha ruivinha agora." Ele pegou seus pertences no chão. "Er--" Ele hesitou por um momento, respirando fundo, sem tirar os olhos de Severus. "-- obrigado, Ranhoso. Digo, Snape."

Ele disse as palavras como se as significasse, mas mesmo assim não queria dizê-las, e deixava claro que aquele incidente era apenas entre eles. Severus olhou intensamente para o grifinório, cansaço estampado no seu rosto. Se ele fosse o garoto perfeito como Potter era, provavelmente teria dito que não foi nada, que se Slughorn tivesse descoberto ele teria parte da culpa também por não estar supervisionando direito, provocando o outro, e também, bem, porque Slughorn o detestava— Severus já havia provado várias vezes que superava em todas as poções o próprio professor. Mas Severus gostou da sensação de ter Potter ao seu controle. Gostou até demais. A idéia que teve enquanto fazia a poção passou na sua mente novamente— e para ficar. Severus suspirou, apontou a sua varinha para um surpreso Potter, e não o deixou ter tempo para reagir. "_Imperio_!"

* * *

Lily respirou fundo no banheiro dos monitores. Aonde estava James? Tudo bem que ele tinha detenção, com Severus ainda por cima, mas estava demorando demais. Ela suspirou, olhando seu reflexo no mármore. Tinha escolhido as roupas com cuidado, até se maquiado! Esperava que James gostasse, ou pelo menos notasse alguma diferença, embora ele já tivesse repetido várias vezes que ela ficava bonita até quando acordava.

Ela sorriu. Pensar em James a fazia tão alegre. Pelo menos agora. Ela riu ao se lembrar das tantas discussões que teve com ele. De como ficou melhor amiga de Severus até ele chamá-la de sangue-ruim, até ele abandoná-la. Ou ela o abandonar? Não tinha certeza. Ela sentia falta de Severus ás vezes, quando pararam de ser melhores amigos. Mas isso foi só até James aparecer e fazer com que ela não pensasse mais nele.

Ele refletiu se deveria conversar com Severus. Ele foi sua primeira paixão, afinal. E ela sabia, quando olhava para os olhos dele, que ela continuava sendo a dele. Mas ele havia feito sua escolha. Perdida em seus pensamentos, ela nem percebeu quando a porta foi aberta.

Eles haviam tomado seus caminhos diferentes, e não era mais culpa dela.

Mas então por que se sentia culpada?

* * *

Os olhos de Potter olharam para os dele como um elfo doméstico. Severus sorriu malicioso, levantando o queixo. Agora ele tinha Potter para seu controle, e ele sabia exatamente o quê iria fazer. Sabia o quanto não iria orgulha-se disso depois, mas sabia que ele precisava. Precisava pelo menos uma vez, nem que isso fosse sobre uma mentira. Ia se tornar um Comensal da Morte e nunca mais teria oportunidade. Ele sabia, também, olhando naqueles olhos verdes, que ele não tinha mais chances. Por isso tomou aquela decisão.

"Potter... Você vai adormecer nessa sala e só vai acordar quando eu voltar e mandar você fazê-lo. Você não se lembrará de nada. Para você, eu saí dessa sala, e você sentou um pouco para descansar e acabou dormindo. Você não vai saber que eu lancei uma Maldição Imperdoável em você, nem vai se importar, muito menos lembrar, de tudo que eu fiz para você."

"Sim, senhor." Potter disse.

"Certo." Severus olhou para os ingredientes que tinham usado, pegou os que precisava, e mais alguns na prateleira. Mexeu e em menos de meia hora ele tinha a poção desejada. _Queria ver a cara de Slughorn_, pensou Severus, _se soubesse que consigo fazer em menos de uma hora uma poção que ele demora dois meses_. "Deite-se, Potter." Ele o fez. Severus riu maliciosamente de novo, ao observar com gosto Potter aos seus pés. Severus deixou a poção em cima da mesa, e abaixou-se. Arrancou dois fios dos cabelos arrepiados de Potter, e jogou-os na poção. Depois, despiu Potter até que ficasse somente de cueca. Mandou o outro fechar os olhos e despiu-se. Olhou para as suas cuecas— a lembrança de quando chamou Lily de sangue-ruim pela primeira vez, depois de sofrer seu maior vexame surgiu na sua mente. Ele nunca iria perdoar Potter por isso, nem quando ele mentia para Lily que não o azarava mais. Potter merecia. Lily não, mas ele sim.

Severus olhou para a poção, dúvida ainda rondando sua mente, de como tudo poderia dar errado, de como ele estava tendo uma atitude anti-ética. Mas Severus não era ético. E ele já havia perdido; mas queria marcar pelo menos um gol. E olhando para Potter adormecido no chão, ele já sabia que era tarde para voltar atrás.

Ele a bebeu.

Nunca havia tomado Poção Polissuco antes. Não sabia o gosto, não sabia se tinha dado certo. Severus tomou-a num gole só, sentindo o líquido desagradável percorrer sua garganta.

Um. Dois. Três. O relógio das masmorras já marcava um minuto que ele havia tomado, e foi exatamente quando começou a funcionar. O corpo magro de Snape começou a ganhar músculos e definição. Seu cabelo seboso negro continuou da mesma cor, mas encurtou-se e arrepiou atrás, e agora ele não tinha mais a sensação de estar carregando um ninho na cabeça. Os olhos se tornaram mais claros, ele ficou mais alto, suas unhas agora estavam bem feitas, seu nariz não estava atrapalhando sua visão. Severus olhou-se no pequeno espelho nas masmorras, e tomou cuidado para não desmaiar.

Ele estava, ali, em carne e osso, igualzinho ao ser que mais detestava no universo. Era simplesmente idêntico. Ele virou-se, ainda não acreditando no que via. Sentia frio nas masmorras, por isso não demorou a colocar as roupas de Potter, que dormia sobre o efeito do feitiço. "Diga-me onde Lily está."

"Banheiro dos monitores." Potter respondeu na mesma hora. Severus roubou a varinha e óculos dele, e juntando com a sua própria no protegido bolso da parte de trás do jeans que havia roubado, saiu do aposento.

* * *

Era tudo tão diferente. Ele se sentia mais leve enquanto andava, sem saber administrar direito o corpo de Potter. Os corredores não estavam desertos, para sua surpresa. Viu uma garota ou duas, todas suspirando enquanto ele passava. Severus soube reproduzir seu sorriso perfeitamente, assim como também o olhar amigável quando passava um dos seus amigos.

A sensação de ser popular era boa.

Severus olhou para seu relógio. Ainda tinha mais cinqüenta minutos, não poderia demorar muito. Chegou no banheiro dos monitores, e respirou fundo. Era agora ou nunca. Será que Lily descobriria? Será que ela daria conta que não era o Potter dela, que era Severus Snape, o seu ex-melhor amigo, e seu eterno amante?

Quando entrou, ela estava olhando fixo para o mármore, pensativa. Quando ela notou que ele chegara, deu um sorriso largo e correu para abraçá-lo. Severus já tinha visto e invejado várias vezes que sabia exatamente aonde por suas mãos.

"James! Você demorou tanto!"

"Eu sei. Você tinha que ver," Severus disse com dificuldade, pensando nas palavras que Potter diria, "McGonagall me mandou limpar todos os armários! E ainda mais com aquele--" Ele parou por um segundo. "-- nojento do Sna—Ranhoso me olhando. Mas... Eu não quero falar dele."

"Ah, certo." Lily olhava para ele, esperando que ele botasse seu cabelo para trás da orelha, como costumava fazer, ou beijá-la. Mas James parecia nervoso. "Estava com saudades."

"Eu também, Lily." Ele olhou devagar para ela novamente. "Você está bonita."

Mas é claro que ela estava. Ela agradeceu baixinho, tímida e sorrindo devagar.

Severus sentia suas mãos soarem. Sorte que Potter não tinha o problema de transpiração que ele tinha. Ele sabia o quê tinha fazer, mas tinha medo se ela fosse notar. Mesmo assim, Severus liberou o que esteve entalado dentro dele durante quase a metade de sua vida, e a beijou fulminantemente. Lily pareceu surpresa no início, mas correspondeu. Ela sentia que ele a beijava diferente, mas não importava. Era James do mesmo jeito.

Ele pôde finalmente por suas mãos na sua cintura, pôde finalmente pressionar seu rosto contra a dela, sentir a sutileza de seus cabelos ruivos na sua palma. Ele tinha pouco tempo. Tinha que aproveitar o quê tinha, pensava. Estava tão aprofundado, tão surpreso e feliz como nunca esteve que nem percebeu quando ela se afastava. Estavam agora contra o mármore da parede, o quadro da sereia olhando para eles cantando, a piscina refletindo seus belos corpos na água.

"Wow. Você poderia me dar mais beijos assim." Ela riu, então o largou por um momento, mostrando o quanto doía para ela também sair dos braços dele. Foi até a última torneira, onde estava encostado um embrulho que Severus não tinha percebido. "Aqui está."

Severus olhou para o embrulho na sua mão, não fazendo a mínima idéia do que seria. Tinha esquecido que eles comemorando alguma futilidade de casal. Que presente será que Potter teria comprado para ela? Como poderia dar algo, se ele nem fazia a mínima idéia onde estava? Soltando um palavrão para si mesmo, agradeceu o presente com um sorriso e abriu-o.

Ele viu um relógio, de prata. Era um relógio trouxa, mas era o mais bonito que Severus já tinha visto. Olhou para ela, e mesmo sabendo que o presente não era para ele, sentiu-se orgulhoso. "Er, Lily, eu nem sei o quê dizer." Ele disse, enquanto o colocava no braço musculoso de Potter.

"Não precisa dizer nada," ela falou, e então olhou para os pés. Certo, e agora, o quê ele, Severus, fazia? Como dar um presente se ele nem sabia aonde se encontrava? Passou as mãos discretamente pelos bolsos do jeans dele, e então, para sua alegria, e principalmente, alívio, encontrou um volume no bolso esquerdo traseiro, o mesmo que se encontravam as varinhas. Era um pequeno embrulho. "Ah, James!"

Ela abriu ansiosa. Dentro dele, havia um pequeno cordão, de prata também. Enquanto tocado, ele abria e dizia: 'De James Potter mostrando todo seu amor por Lily Evans'. Lily olhou para ele emocionada, depois o abraçou fortemente dizendo que tinha amado. Pediu para que Severus pusesse no seu pescoço, e Severus pegou o delicado cordão, suas mãos tremendo enquanto ela se virava, inseguro. Meio nervoso, ele finalmente passou a corda pela sua delicada nuca e fechou o fecho.

Ela sorriu para ele. Severus havia sempre imaginado quando ela daria esse sorriso para ele, e não resistiu quando ela o fez: pondo as mãos na nuca dela novamente, aonde a corda prateada havia se firmado, Severus beijou-a, mostrando toda a paixão que sempre sentiu e sempre iria sentir. Ela correspondia com o mesmo amor. Depois do beijo, ela suspirou na orelha dele que o queria e isso foi o suficiente para Severus enlouquecer e sair do seu bom senso.

Finalmente, _finalmente_, tudo estava acontecendo. Não se importava se enquanto ele a beijava, ele usava os lábios de Potter, enquanto a acariciava, ele usava as mãos grandes de Potter, nem que o corpo que ele pressionava junto ao dela não era o seu, e sim o de Potter. O que importava era que era ele ali aquele momento, ele vendo, ele sentindo, ele desejando.

Às mãos dele se aventuraram nas suas pernas atléticas, enquanto ela desabotoava a camisa de James. Ele sentia suas mãos, tão ágeis como as dele. E daí que estes poderiam não ser os movimentos que James faria? O importante era ele que estava fazendo, e recebendo de volta na mesma moeda. Que ele estava a amando, enquanto ela o amava. Era mais do quê parecia ser: era algo que Severus precisava como precisava respirar. Ela estava o salvando, sem nem ao menos saber.

E então tudo tinha acontecido tão rápido e surpreendente que nem pareceu que tinha acabado. Ela suspirava o nome de James enquanto ele dizia o dela, ela o abraçava enquanto ele a estava envolvendo nos seus braços. Ele não tinha certeza do que fazer, mas ele sabia que estava fazendo certo: sendo Potter tudo era mais fácil.

E então minutos se passaram, o tempo de Severus se esgotando e ele nem ao menos tendo consciência disso, já que ela tirara os óculos redondos dele e dizia, pela primeira vez nessas três palavras, embora não fosse necessário: "Eu te amo."

Ele a olhou, novamente um desejo seu sendo realizado. Ele sempre evitou, covardemente, de dizer o quê sentia, que quando o fez, parecia que já tinha feito isso milhares de vezes. "Eu te amo também, Lily," ele finalmente disse, sentindo um sentimento estranho escorrer pelo corpo de James que estava utilizando desonestamente. Algo misturado com esperança, felicidade e alívio.

Mas, então, ela voltou a suspirar por James e não por ele; de repente, tudo parecia sem sentido. Por que dizer que ele a amava também se não era por ele que ela sentia o mesmo? Não era ele, nem será nunca. Aquilo não era a verdade. Poderia ser uma verdade para ela, mas era uma mentira para ele. Ela se pôs sobre ele, seus olhos fechando-se enquanto ele fazia cafuné nos seus cabelos ruivos, prestes a adormecer.

E então Severus já sentia-se arrependido, olhando os cabelos ruivos de Lily descansando no seu (seu?) colo. Ela não pertencia a ele, nem nunca iria pertencer. Ela não merecia. Se ela soubesse... Ela não iria perdoá-lo nunca. E ele já sabia que nunca iria se perdoar. Severus olhou para o rosto dela, acariciando sua face com remorso. Semi-acordada, ela suspirou pela última vez "_James_".

Foi na mesma hora que Severus sentia a poção perdendo seu efeito, a verdade indo á tona sem nem ao menos ser percebida por ninguém, e ele pegou sua varinha e apontou para o belo rosto de sua amada, que ele teve a certeza que nunca mais acariciaria depois da melhor noite de sua vida.

"_Obliviate_."

_As consequências das atitudes que ela tomou,  
Os erros que ela forçou ele a cometer.  
Tudo por negar seu secreto amor  
Deixando o mundo dele sem razão para viver._

_Ele a teve naquela noite pela única vez.  
E ela nem sabia; nem ia ter na sua memória;  
de como o deixou feliz como ninguém nunca fez  
E era essa a despedida dele; sua única, secreta vitória._


End file.
